


do you think it hurts?

by sunshine__y



Series: Sky Fics [2]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Open Ending, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Vague Relationships, Written for my Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine__y/pseuds/sunshine__y
Summary: Written for the prompt "do you think it hurts?"A conversation between two of my skykid ocs.
Relationships: Skykid Starla/Skykid Sukie, uhhh implied i guess
Series: Sky Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850821
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	do you think it hurts?

**Author's Note:**

> https://starlatheskychild.tumblr.com/post/624310556995829760/meet-my-skykid-ocs-i-guess is my skykid oc descriptions. This fic features Starla and Sukie.  
> Follow me on tumblr @starlatheskychild for Sky: COTL content and @piiink-sunshine on my main!

The campfire flickered in the late evening light, and beside it Starla spotted her very best friend, Sukie. Sukie was brilliant and beautiful in the glow of the fire, her long hair falling down her shoulders. Stars, Starla wasn’t nearly as smart or wordy as Sukie, but she could probably wax poetic for hours about Sukie. 

She shook off her thoughts and sat down beside Sukie. “Hi Sukie!”

She glanced up. “Hey, Starla.”

“Whatcha doing?”

“Just some reading. Nothing important.” She knocked her shoulder against Starla’s. 

“What’s it about?”

“It’s not important. What’s up?”

“C’mon, I like to be interested in my friend’s interests! Please just tell me?”

Sukie set down the book. “If you have to know, it’s about Eden. Firsthand accounts of people who’ve gone through there.”

“No spoilers!” Starla cried and covered her face. 

“No… spoilers? Starla, this isn’t a story. Eden is  _ real _ , and it’s dangerous. People die at Eden. We need to be prepared.”

Starla paused, fidgeted with her hair. “Do you think it hurts?”

“In all of my readings, nothing has specifically said it hurt, but- it’s supposed to all be descriptions of what happens, where to go. So… it could hurt, maybe not though.”

“That’s not what I asked. Do you think dying hurts? You lose your Light, right? Getting krilled hurts, but that might just be getting hit. I don’t know, Sukie. I’m scared.”

“We don’t need to worry about it yet, Starla,” Sukie said, visibly stiffer. “We have a long time until we have to go to Eden.”

Starla looked at her with her sad sad eyes and smiled. “Sukie, you know we’re all getting older.”

Starla stood up and left the campfire, as one of her braids came undone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments or kudos and earn my undying affection  
> Follow me on tumblr @starlatheskychild for Sky: COTL content and @piiink-sunshine on my main!


End file.
